gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Дневник №3/Галерея
Заставка Гравити Фолз Opening gravity gone.png Opening book.png 1 сезон Ловушка для туриста S1e1 dipper finding 3.png S1e1 dipper holding 3.png S1e1 Book 3 eyepiece 2.png S1e1 3 book property of.png|Форзац. S1e1 3 book introduction.png|Первая и вторая страницы. S1e1 3 book floating eyeballs.png|Страница, на которой показаны Плавающие глазные яблоки и Гигантские летучие мыши-вампиры. S1e1 3 book gnomes.png|Гномы. S1e1 3 book cursed doors.png|Страница, на которой представлены Проклятые двери. S1e1_book_3_strange_runes.png S1e1 3 book trust no one.png| S1e1 dipper hides book from mabel.png S1e1 goat chewing on 3.png S1e1 and then the pages just randomly stopped.png S1e1 3 book the undead.png|Страница с Зомби. S1e1 eye.png S1e1 book 3.png S1e1 dipper entry page 1.png S1e1 dipper entry page 2.png S1e1 3 undead other page too.png S1e1 Way off.png S1e1 dipper writing in 3.png|Диппер дополняет страницу о гномах. Легенда о Живогрызе S1e2 dipper holding 3.png S1e2 Dipper uses book 3 as shield.png Охотники за головами S1e3 dipper holding 3.png Рука, качающая Мэйбл S1e4 mabel's makeover.png S1e4 Dipper reading book 3.png S1e4 reading the book.png S1e4 questioning.png Стеснённые ситуацией S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 1.png S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 2.png S1e5 mabel falling off globe.png S1e5 Dipper reading Journal 3.png S1e5 dipper holding 3.png S1e5 ghosts in book.png Сокровище вкратце S1e8 mabel book.png S1e8 page where map is.png S1e8 map.png|Неизвестная карта. Малыш Диппер S1e11 dipper can't reach.png S1e11 dipper reading.png S1e11 dipper reading book.png S1e11 3 Maze Page.png S1e11 3 Height Crystals Page.png|Страница о уменьшительно-увеличительных кристаллах. S1e11 dipper at the forest.png S1e11 book in vest.png Босс Мэйбл S1e13 A real mystery hunter.png S1e13 Use water....png Бездонная яма! S1e14 3 under Dippers bed.png S1e14 Mabel with Dipper's book.png S1e14 truth telling teeth.png Земля до начала свиней S1e18_fairy.png Пленники разума S1e19 bill knows lots of things4.png S1e19 Dipper reading about Bill.png S1e19 Bill page.png S1e19 The human mind.png S1e19 Don't summon Bill.png S1e19 Mabel reading 3 again.png Гидеон восстаёт S1e20 Let's do it!.png S1e20 Secrets....png S1e20 mabel dipper book.png S1e20 new Gremloblin page.png S1e20 Height Altering Crystals.png S1e20 The Gnomes!.png S1e20 Gideon has one book 3.jpg S1e20 Poker Face.png S1e20 Stan Reads 3.png S1e20 Incoming Fakeout.png S1e20 BAHAHAHA.png S1e20 Reading.png S1e20 SPOOKUMS.png S1e20_Squash_with_a_Human_Face_and_Emotions.png S1e20 Stan laughing at 3.png S1e20 Stan with the book.png S1e20 All 3.png S1e20 Book 3 in the lab.png S1e20 3 Maze Page.png S1e20 all maze page .png Мини-эпизоды Прячущийся Short6 The Hide Behind book 3 entry.jpg Short6 The Hide behind's foot prints.jpg 2 сезон Жуткое караоке S2e1 journals.png S2e1 stans desk.png S2e1 cutey tubby.png S2e1 journal scan 1.png S2e1 journal scan 2.png S2e1 Trembley in the Background full.png S2e1 hide behind.png S2e1 diagram.png S2e1 blank.png S2e1 undead page.png S2e1 stomach faced duck.png S2e1 lepcracorn.png S2e1 gnomes.png S2e1 it says don't read aloud dipper.png S2e1 wait whats that.png S2e1 invisible ink.png S2e1 invisible ink close.png S2e1 can't sleep.png S2e1 nonsense and fruit bats.png S2e1 bloody book cover.png S2e1 zombie weakness.png S2e1 is three part harmony.png S2e1 hiding spot.png В бункер S2e2 journal op.png S2e2 uvtop.png S2e2 uv.png S2e2 binary page.png S2e2 Security Room.png S2e2 Security Code.png S2e2 Shapeshifter book.png S2e2 journal page 2.png S2e2 journal gremloblin.png Подарочный магазинчик ужасов S2e6 perceptshroom.png Общество Слепого Глаза S2e7 portal page.png S2e7 blind eye page.png S2e7 island head monster.png S2e7 be page close.png S2e7 blind eye page 1.png S2e7 gremloblin.png S2e7 fuel gage.png S2e7 hide behind.png S2e7 valve page close.png S2e7 valve page.png S2e7 who did?.png Тайна поместья Нортвест S2e10 category 10.png S2e10 category 1.png S2e10 category 10 view 2.png S2e10 good advice.png S2e10 haunted paintings.png S2e10 what is this place.png S2e10 Pacifica fallen.png S2e10 fight for the journal.png Повесть о двух Стэнах S2e12 gnome catalog.png Последний Мэйблорог S2e15 jounal 1 and 3.jpg S2e15 bremuda triangle.jpg S2e15 playing interdimensional chess.png S2e15 bill you lied.jpg S2e15 I'll shut it down.jpg S2e15 book 3.jpg S2e15 hidding instrutions.jpg Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 new additions.jpg Странногеддон (часть 1) S2e18 book 3.jpg S2e18 power of the journal.jpg S2e18 black light.jpg S2e18 Blacklight Bill page.png S2e18 come on kid.jpg S2e18 red book 3.jpg S2e18 book 1 close up.jpg S2e18 bill burning journals.png S2e18 bill page.jpg Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности S2e19 journal page 1.jpg S2e19 journal page 2.jpg S2e19 journal page 3.jpg S2e19 journal page 4.jpg S2e19 journal page 5.jpg S2e19 journal page 6.jpg S2e19 journal page 7.jpg S2e19 journal page 8.jpg S2e19 journal page 9.jpg S2e19 journal page 10.jpg S2e19 journal page 11.jpg S2e19 journal page 12.jpg S2e19 journal page 13.jpg S2e19 journal page 14.jpg S2e19 journal page 15.jpg Игры The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom Game The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom Play.jpg Game the twin mystery vortex of doom start menu.png The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom new game menu.png Game The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom crystal page.png Game twin mystery vortex of doom loading.png|Загрузочный экран. Game twin mystery vortex of doom level 1.png Game twin mystery vortex of doom half star.PNG Game The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom book 3 with stars.png The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom new levels.png Fright Night FN Journal 3.png Разное Арты от разработчиков Andy Gonsalves props5.jpg Andy Gonsalves props7.jpg Andy Gonsalves props6.jpg Cursed door page concept to finish.jpg Symbol page concept art and final.jpg S1e1 Original Gnome Page.jpg|Оригинальная страница о гномах. Рекламные арты SDCC 2013 Poster.jpg|Постер SDCC 2013 SDCC 2014 poster.png|Постер SDCC 2014 en:Journal 3/Gallery es:Diario 3/Galería Категория:Галереи объектов Категория:Галереи объектов 1 сезона Категория:Галереи объектов 2 сезона Категория:Галереи объектов мини-эпизодов Категория:Галереи повторяющихся объектов Категория:Статьи